looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunday Night Slice
Sunday Night Slice is the 17th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Bugs reveals the origin of Pizzarriba: a baseball game. In the backstory, Daffy repeatedly insults one of the batters, causing the batter to hit Daffy in the face with the ball. Afterward, he, Bugs and Porky go to Giradi's, the former Pizzarriba, for pizza as part of a Sunday tradition. Upon arrival, they discover its owner is closing the store and moving back to Italy for retirement. After bidding farewell, they try a new place: a barbecue restaurant. As Daffy eats pork ribs, Porky states his taking offense to it, and Bugs notes his desire for Giradi's and plans to buy it. While Porky initially feels uneasy about it, he encourages Bugs after he sees Daffy's pork consumption, much to the pig's offense. In the revamped restaurant, Pete applies for a job, but Daffy interrupts due to Bugs making him commander in chief. Marvin is interviewed next, only for Daffy to interrupt once again, asking the Martian how he'd handle a robbery. While Bugs considers hiring Marvin, Daffy fakes a robbery and is blasted by Marvin, earning him a job at the restaurant. Later, Bugs makes a pizza at home to practice and reveals to Speedy that he wants a place to meet with friends on Sunday nights. Upon hearing Bugs' inexperience with restaurants, Speedy hopes Bugs has a capable staff but is disproved when he sees Daffy. On opening day, Bugs brushes over the staff's responsibilities. He has Marvin and Daffy make the pizza, Pete be the waiter and Porky be the cashier. As Marvin tries to make pizza, Daffy takes over, thinking he outranks the Martian, and gets the pizza stuck to the ceiling. Pete gets one family's order and butchers it when telling it to Daffy, who still gets pizza stuck to the ceiling as the family complains about the service. As Witch Lezah complains about her order, the father of the family gets a refund to Bugs' dismay. Marvin and Daffy fight over Marvin's gun, causing it to fire around the restaurant and surprise the remaining diners. Fed up with the service, Witch Lezah offers Chinese food to everyone, and they gladly accept and leave via a spell. A dismayed Bugs hears that if service doesn't improve, Giradi's will go bankrupt within a week. Seeing Speedy clean his mousehole, Bugs asks Speedy for help and, the following day, locks Pete, Marvin and Daffy in a pantry as Speedy is hired. To Bugs' impression, Speedy is able to quickly make multiple pizzas and set tables, earning the restaurant customers and money, because of his magnificent speed. The restaurant closes for the night, and Bugs and Speedy share a pizza as the trio locked in the pantry call for help. The following day, Porky tells Bugs that he can own the restaurant for years to come since everyone loves it now, but Bugs claims all he wanted was a hangout spot, not to be busy with a restaurant. Bugs hands the restaurant off to Speedy, giving it the name it currently is: Pizzarriba. Dining with Porky, Bugs reveals that Speedy put Daffy, Marvin and Pete in charge of pizza delivery. While piloting a large tank, they shoot the pizza out the tank, causing it to crash through a customer's window as the trio pilot away. Category:The Looney Tunes Show Season 1 Category:The Looney Tunes Show Episodes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:2011